Cha cha cha auf dem Dach
by tashgi
Summary: Es ist glühend heiß im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, und Remus schwitzt stumm vor sich hin - bis Sirius sich eine ganz besondere Art der Abkühlung ausdenkt...Songfiction zum gleichnamigen Song der "Wise Guys". Pairing: SiriusXRemus, RemusXSirius


Autor: tashgi

Genre: Songfiction

Musik: "Cha cha cha auf dem Dach" von den "Wise guys"

Fandoom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SiriusXRemus

Disclaimer: Leider, leider hab ich kein Anrecht weder auf die Figuren noch auf diesen schönen Song; ich kann aber sowohl das Buch von J. K. Rowling als auch das Lied jedem empfehlen; vor allem macht sich die Musik sehr schön als Untermalung beim Lesen.

Rating: P16-slash (da ich auf der sicheren Seite sein möchte)

Warning: Es geht heiß her… wer kein Shonen Aimag, sollte es nicht lesen. Wer keine Ü-30-Jährigen in kurzen Hosen mag, auch nicht. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen beim Lesen, wenn Remus und Sirius ihren zweiten Frühling… äh… Sommer erleben.

Widmung: meinem Schwesterchen Hawky

Dank an: wishmistress, für die Inspiration

(Ich habe die Story auch auf fanfiction.de unter dem Pseudonym „Pawy-and-Hawky" gepostet – falls jemand denkt, ich würde klauen, wendet euch bitte an die Adresse /)

**Cha cha cha auf dem Dach**

_ Es ist so heiß – so unbeschreiblich heiß…_

_noch heißer als im letzten Jahr soweit ich weiß. _

Remus wühlte in seiner ausgebeulten Hosentasche nach dem kleinen Taschentuch, das Molly Weasley ihm erst kürzlich zugesteckt hatte, mit der gut gemeinten Begründung: „Ein Gentleman hat immer ein sauberes Taschentuch dabei."

Oh, wenn Molly ihn jetzt sehen könnte, wie er mit dem feinen, seidenen und liebevoll handbestickten Stück Stoff seinen Schweiß aus dem Kragen wischte, sie würde ihn wohl kaum mehr für einen Gentleman halten. Aber das war Remus gerade mehr als egal.

Fakt war: Es war zum Umfallen heiß, und das schon seit über einer Woche. Und das Schlimmste war, dass die Hitze bis weit in die Nacht hinein anhielt, so dass man sogar jetzt um 0 Uhr 30 den Eindruck bekam, man wäre im tropischen Jakarta und nicht im sonst so verregneten London. Der Schweiß floss in Strömen, nicht nur bei ihm, sondern bei allen Bewohnern und Besuchern des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12. In den kleinen schlecht belüfteten Zimmern des Reihenhauses stand die Hitze, und Remus hatte schon das ein oder andere mal auf das Wandthermometer geschielt, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht schon die 50°C überschritten hatten.

_ Eine Affenhitze und so tierisch schwül _

Jeder, der in diesen Tagen das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens besuchte, ging anders mit der Hitze um. Die Kinder tranken kalte Cola und Saft in rauen Mengen und stritten sich alle Nase lang um die Dusche, den wohl einzigen Platz im Haus, der für einen Moment Kühlung spenden konnte. Molly und Arthur benutzten die neuste Erfindung ihrer Zwillinge, kleine aufziehbare Ventilatoren für die Hand, um sich im Sitzen Luft zuzufächeln.

Natürlich gab es auch Leute wie Snape oder Dumbledore, denen die Hitze anscheinend gar nichts auszumachen schien, so unbeeindruckt wie sie davon waren. Remus war nahe dran, den abenteuerlichen Gerüchten von Ron und Harry zu glauben, wonach der Schulleiter von Hogwarts einen Kühlungszauber auf seine Kleidung gelegt hatte. Und Snape… der war wohl von Natur aus so kaltblütig.

Cola mochte Remus nicht, die Dusche wollte er nicht ständig blockieren, und den Kühlzauber, falls er existierte, kannte er leider auch nicht. Blieb also Option Nummer vier, die da hieß: So knapp bekleidet wie möglich durchs Haus zu laufen. Und das kam für den Werwolf nun ganz und gar nicht in Frage. Remus hatte sich schon lang mit seinem vernarbten Körper abgefunden, nicht zuletzt auch durch endloses gutes Zureden von Sirius und Molly, aber so weit, dass er ihn barfuß, in kurzen Hosen und einem Achselshirt zeigen wollte, war er dann doch nicht.

Was nicht hieß, dass andere das nicht taten.

_ und wenn ich dich in deinem Kleid seh wird mir auch nicht wirklich kühl… _

Vor ihm beugte Sirius sich gerade zum untersten Fach im Kühlschrank herunter, wo er zwei 1,5-Liter-Flaschen Cola light gelagert hatte, und Remus wurde noch heißer als ihm eh schon war. Es genügte ja nicht, dass Sirius derart kurze Hosen trug, dass man bei Dehnübungen wie dieser seine mehr als ansehnlichen Pobacken zu Gesicht bekam… er musste ihm seinen hübschen Po ja auch noch entgegen recken, als wüsste er genau, wie anders es Remus dabei wurde. Und der Werwolf hätte seine Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass sein Jugendfreund das auch beabsichtigte. Vor Molly vollführte er solche Kunststücke schließlich nicht, wenn sie am Herd stand und kochte.

_ Die Eiswürfel halten gerade mal eine Sekunde,_

_kalt duschen reicht für eine gute Viertelstunde,_

_und kaltes Wasser ist jetzt sowieso ziemlich knapp. _

„Oh Merlin…" ließ der Mann mit den hüftlangen schwarzen Haaren vernehmen, ehe er den Verschluss der Flasche aufschraubte und mit gierigen Schlucken die braune kalorienarme Flüssigkeit trank. Remus' sehnsüchtiger Blick schien ihm entweder nicht aufzufallen, oder er ignorierte ihn, obwohl er genaustens wusste, dass der ehemalige Professor ihn gerade beobachtete.

„Ist ja nich auszuhalten, diese Hitze… ich schmelze noch, wenn das so weiter geht. Und die Jungs belegen schon wieder das Bad…" Da war er wieder, dieser herrlich trotzige leidende Klang, den nur ein Sirius Black in seine Stimme legen konnte, wenn er sprach – ganz so, als wäre er das einzige und überhaupt ärmste Wesen auf dieser Erde, das unter den Temperaturen zu leiden hatte. Aber so war er nun mal, sein Freund Padfoot – eine kleine Diva, die stets zuerst an sich dachte, und dann an den Rest der Welt.

Es war ein Grund, warum Remus ihn so liebte. Deshalb rügte er ihn auch nicht, dass er seinem Patensohn und dessen Freunden die kalte Dusche neidete, sondern fragte belustigt: „Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu machen? Außer Diätcola zu trinken und zu jammern?"

Er hatte erwartet, auf diese frechen Worte hin einen Flunsch und eine beleidigte Antwort zu bekommen. Sirius jedoch setzte die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab, legte den Kopf schief und schien für ein paar Sekunden angestrengt nachzudenken. Schließlich grinste er unter seinen lose zusammen gebundenen Haaren zu Remus hinüber. „Moons, ich hab da eine Idee…"

_ Komm, wir drehen durch, wir spiel'n verrückt, wir drehen ab! _

Wie oft hatte er diese Worte in seinem Leben schon gehört? Wie oft war darauf irgendein Unsinn gefolgt, den Remus meist schwer bereut hatte? Und wie oft hatte er, trotz besseren Wissens, gefragt: „Und was genau?" So wie in dieser Sekunde.

Sirius lachte leise und überaus schelmisch auf, und seine Augen funkelten vorfreudig. „Lass dich überraschen, Moonylein… glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen. Ich hab Lust auf Spinnerei!"

Mit diesen Worten griff der Größere der beiden Männer den Kleineren an der Hand, zog ihn in eine aufrechte Position und hinter sich die Küche hinaus, bis zum Fuße der Treppe.

„Sirius… Sirius, was soll das? Sag mir bitte, was du vorhast! SIRIUS!" Remus' wehrte sich vergeblich, denn sein Freund ließ nicht locker und schleifte ihn munter alle 4 knarzenden Treppen des Hauses hoch. Vor der Tür zum Dachgeschoß blieb er schließlich stehen, immer noch grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und weit weniger außer Atem als Remus, dem die Schweißperlen schon wieder die Schläfen hinab kullerten. „Si…Sirius… was zum… Geier… soll das?!" schnaufte der Werwolf ein wenig verärgert und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Verflucht noch mal, er war keine 16 mehr, und auch wenn er Sirius' Bewegungsdrang nach 12 Jahre Askaban gut verstehen konnte, bedeutete das nicht zwangsläufig, dass er dabei mitmachen musste!

Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern stieß die Tür auf, Remus immer noch hinter sich herziehend. Vor ihnen hob Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif, sein gefiedertes Haupt und brummte ungnädig, vermutlich weil sie ihn in seinem Schlaf gestört hatten. Sirius verbeugte sich elegant, bemühte sich dabei, den Blickkontakt zu halten, und Remus tat es ihm reflexartig gleich. Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen Seidenschnabel sie nur desinteressiert gemustert hatte, neigte auch er den Kopf, und Sirius trat auf ihn zu, um ihn im Nacken zu kraulen. „Sorry, alter Junge, aber wir sind nicht zum schmusen gekommen…" meinte er freundlich, fast liebevoll, und Remus spürte einen kleinen Eifersuchtsstich in seiner Brust. Im nächsten Moment jedoch zog Sirius ihn auch schon weiter, durch eine Glastür und hinaus auf die kleine Dachterrasse.

„Und jetzt?!" grummelte Remus, immer noch leicht außer Atem.

Sirius zog ihn zu sich und strahlte ihn an. „Jetzt tanzen wir Cha cha cha!"

_ Wir tanzen Cha cha cha auf'm Dach_

_und machen jede Menge Krach um kurz nach Mitternacht. _

Remus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, obwohl das bei seinem ausgezeichneten Wolfgehör theoretisch gar nicht möglich war. Aber Sirius konnte das im Leben nicht ernst meinen!

„Padfoot… die Terrasse ist zu klein dafür!" protestierte er in einem Anflug von Trotz.

Zu klein war dabei noch harmlos ausgedrückt. Zwei mal drei Meter, wenn es hoch kam, maß der Balkon, so fern man das Gerümpel abzog, das sich an den Seiten stapelte.

Doch für Sirius schienen solche profanen Dinge wie Länge mal Breite keinerlei Rolle zu spielen. „Ach was, Moony, wir rücken einfach etwas näher zusammen."

_ Wir beide tanzen jetzt nen Cha cha cha auf'm Dach _

Der Schwarzhaarige zog seinen Gegenüber dicht zu sich, so dass sich ihr Hüften sanft berührten, legte eine Hand auf Remus' schmale Taille, während er mit der anderen nach den zarten Fingern des Mannes griff.

„Ich… kann keinen Cha cha cha." wagte der Brünette einen letzten kleinlauten Versuch, das Unvermeidliche abzuwenden. Aber Sirius, wie sollte es auch anders sein, lachte nur. „Höchste Zeit, dass du es mal lernst!"

_ und oben wundert sich der Mond, denn so was ist er nicht gewohnt… _

_ Ich glaub ich schau dir besser nicht zu tief in die Augen, _

Ob es an der flirrende Hitze lag, oder an dem engen Körperkontakt, oder an dem herrlich männlichen Mix aus Schweiß und After Shave, der ihm in die Nase kroch – Remus wurde zusehends schwindelig, und das auf eine wunderschöne Art und Weise. Scheu hob er den Blick hinauf und begegnete Sirius' strahlend blauen Augen, die im Licht des Mondes über ihnen geheimnisvoll glitzerten, als hätten sich ein paar Sterne hinein verirrt.

_ weil deine Augen ziemlich locker dazu taugen_

_nen Eskimo mit starkem Schnupfen zu behandeln _

Remus stieg die Röte ins Gesicht bei diesen kitschigen Gedanken. So hatte er gedacht, als er in der fünften Klasse festgestellt hatte, dass er sich bis über beide Ohren in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte. So gnadenlos kitschig, träumerisch, albern, verknallt und rettungslos romantisch. Wie hätte er sich auch gegen den Charme, den Sirius' Augen versprühten, zur Wehr setzen sollen? Dagegen hatte es keinerlei Medizin gegeben. Und selbst jetzt, 20 Jahre später, schaffte Sirius es immer noch, dass er sich wie ein verliebter Teenager vorkam. Mancher Zauber verflog scheinbar nie.

_ und nen Finanzbeamten in nen Latin Lover zu verwandeln… _

„Moons, bist du noch da oder schon im Reich der Träume?" Sanft säuselte Sirius' Stimme sich ihren Weg in Remus' Gehirn, um dort jegliches logisches Denken schon im Keim zu ersticken. Stattdessen regten sich Gefühle in der Werwolfsbrust, die Remus nur all zu gut kannte und von denen er wusste, zu was sie führen würden. Nicht, dass er noch gewillt war, irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen, dass sich die Erregung in ihm ausbreitete, bis jede Faser seines Körpers nach Padfoot schrie.

Wenn Sirius ihn so ansah, hatte Remus das Gefühl, Bäume ausreißen und Berge versetzen zu können, einzig und allein durch die unendliche Liebe, die er ihm entgegen brachte. Die ihn so mit Kraft erfüllte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Ein Blick in die leuchtenden blauen Sterne, und Remus fühlte sich sogar sexy genug, Sirius' fast nacktes Bein anzuheben und ihn lasziv anzugrinsen, wie es sonst nur feurige Latinos beim Tango taten.

_ Was hast du vor – ich glaub du machst wohl Witze?_

_Wie soll das funktionier'n bei dieser abgefahrnen Hitze? _

„Hey, hey… so stürmisch heute, Darling?" Provokant und gleichzeitig spielerisch löste Sirius sich von seinem Tanzpartner, nur um sich eine Sekunde später wieder rückwärts an ihn zu drücken. Bei jedem Hüftschwung des Mannes rieb er seinen Po an Remus' Schritt, mal sanft, mal fest, mal schneller, dann wieder langsam; er bog seinen Rücken durch, so dass sein Hinterkopf an das Schlüsselbein des Kleineren rieb, während er mit den Fingern durch die brünetten Haare strich. „So besser, Moony?" hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, und Remus überliefen Abermillionen von kleinen Schauern. Sirius hätte genauso gut fragen können: „Trägt Snape Spitzenunterwäsche?" und die Frage wäre ebenso und gleichermaßen unsinnig wie erotisch gewesen. Und das wollte etwas heißen – wenn nicht einmal der Gedanke von Snape in Dessous die Hitze in Remus' Brust mildern konnte.

„Pa…Padfoot… hör auf, sonst…" Der Werwolf seufzte leise auf, als sich die Pobacken seines Vordermannes erneut gegen seinen Intimbereich pressten, und er fragte sich, wie weit Sirius dieses Spielchen noch treiben wollte. Hier, unter freiem Himmel, bei gefühlten 90°C und nicht abgeschlossener Terrassentür.

_ Hör jetzt bitte auf du machst mich völlig schwach, _

„Aufhören?" wisperte es in Remus' rechtes Ohr hinein. „Wieso das denn, Moons?" –

„Weil… weil du mich wahnsinnig machst!" Stürmisch riss Remus Sirius' Kopf nach hinten und drückte ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund, während seine Hände sich ihren Weg unter das hauchdünne Achselshirt des Schwarzhaarigen wühlten. Er spürte Sirius' Haut unter seinen Fingerkuppen brennen und die festen Muskeln vor Erregung beben, und er wusste nun, dass sich auch in seinem Freund die Hitze angestaut hatte, um sich in diesen Sekunden zu entladen.

Fordernd drängte sich Sirius' Zunge in Remus' Mund, tastete umher, schmeckte Schokolade, Kaffe und ganz viel Moony, genau die Mischung, die ihn nach einmaligem Genuss in der sechsten Klasse schlagartig süchtig gemacht hatte.

Sirius stöhnte auf, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, seine Stimme zu senken, und er dirigierte Remus' fiebrige Hände über seinen flachen Bauch hinab nach unten, bis zum Saum seiner kurzen Shorts und darüber hinaus.

_ wir legen besser noch ne kesse Sohle aufs Dach… _

„Wolltest… du nicht… tanzen?" presste Remus hervor, die Augen geschlossen und hektisch atmend, und seine Finger ballten sich um den straff gespannten Stoff, die letzte Barriere, die ihn noch vom Schritt seines Geliebten trennte.

„Überspringen wir das Vorspiel." war das Einzige, was Sirius daraufhin noch erwiderte, ehe seine Lippen die des Werwolfs erneut und für lange Zeit versiegelten.

Alles, was danach kam, war ein bunter Wirbel aus Farben, Hitze, Feuchtigkeit und Sirius überall, auf ihm, in ihm, unter ihm, der ihn einhüllte und nicht mehr loszulassen schien.

_ Wir tanzen Cha cha cha auf'm Dach_

_und machen jede Menge Krach um kurz nach Mitternacht._

_Wir beide tanzen jetzt nen Cha cha cha auf'm Dach_

_und oben wundert sich der Mond, denn so was ist er nicht gewohnt… _

„Moons? Moony? … Remus?"

Ein kleiner kaum hörbarer Laut, eine Mischung aus gequältem Seufzen und unwilligem Knurren, löste sich aus Remus' Kehle, als er so sanft und doch plötzlich aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde. Er musste die Augen nicht aufschlagen, um zu wissen, wer ihn geweckt hatte – die Stimme und vor allem den Geruch hätte er unter Tausenden wieder erkannt. Er stöhnte und rollte sich herum.

„Halt die Klappe Padfoot…" –

„Moony, es ist halb 5, es wird hell… und ich weiß ja nicht, ob du hier noch nackig liegen willst, wenn erst die Sonne aufgegangen ist und Harry Seidenschnabel füttern kommt."

Das leicht boshafte Lachen in Sirius' Stimme bewirkte, dass Remus sein Gehirn zwang, eine Spur schneller zu schalten und zu begreifen, was sein Freund ihm da gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Nackt… Sonnenaufgang… Harry…

„Sirius! Merlin, warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?!" entfuhr es ihm mit krächzender Stimme, und kaum dass er die Augen aufriss, musste Remus feststellen, dass Sirius mit „nackt" keineswegs übertrieben hatte. Sie lagen vollkommen unbekleidet auf einem Haufen von Kleidungsstücken, die nach dieser Nacht eine gründliche Wäsche samt Heißmangel mehr als nötig haben würden. Remus' kroch die Röte bis über beide Ohren hinweg, als er die hellen Flecken auf seinem letzten sauberen Hemd sah und bei denen er nicht zu mutmaßen wagte, wer von ihnen dafür verantwortlich war. Wahrscheinlich waren er und Padfoot beide zu gleichem Teil schuldig.

„Hey, Moons…" Sirius' Stimme war immer noch ein einziges Schnurren, und Remus sah von seinem hektischen Versuch, halbwegs elegant in seine zerknitterte Hose zu schlüpfen, auf. „Meine Güte, zieh dir was an, Sirius!" fauchte er peinlich berührt, den Blick schnell in eine andere Richtung abwendend. Der Schwarzhaarige lag vor ihm, so nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte und anscheinend kein Stück verlegen darüber.

„Lass uns das öfter machen." –

„Was?" Remus' linke Augenbraue zuckte. „Unter freiem Himmel miteinander schlafen, bis der Mond unter geht?!" –

„Nein. Cha cha cha auf dem Dach tanzen. Mr. Moony hat Talent."

_ Wir tanzen Cha cha cha auf'm Dach _

_und oben lächelt nur der Mond – die Nacht hat sich für ihn gelohnt. _

Ende


End file.
